


Seas and Crowns

by Nameless_Violinist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem and Yami are the same Person, M/M, Maybe OOC, Maybe too late, My First Fanfic, Pirates&Kings AU, Please Don't Hate Me, Puzzle June, Puzzleshipping, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Violinist/pseuds/Nameless_Violinist
Summary: After a series of unfortunate events the king of the kingdom of Domino, Yugi Mutou, is allied with a pirate and his crew, Atem Sennen.Neither of them knows what awaits them.(I'm a shit with the summaries, but this is my first fic and my failed attempt to participate in Puzzle June.)





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Yo!  
> This is an absurd fic written only with the intention of participating in "Puzzle-June" there is nothing really that I have already foreseen so that many things may not make sense (and surely many mistakes), is centered on an AU that I'm just invented (lol) and it's called Pirates&Kings. It's the first story I write about this couple and well that's it, wish me luck!

 

He kept running.

 

 

Even though he felt that he was running out of air, his lungs were burning and his vision was cloudy, he kept running.

His life depended on it.

Who would think that, having only spent a few months of his coronation, only misfortune would haunt him. That and currently the royal guards, of course.

Yugi continued running quickly with surprising agility even for the same, regretting internally for not having taken all of his fencing lessons and other exercises, as it had been indicated to him, to escape secretly to the library looking for any book that would attract attention or play chess with his grandfather, surely he could have defended his position rather than this.

In short, the gods hated him, or so it seemed.

But why? he did not remember having done something so atrocious in his short life to deserve this.

Yes, maybe it was very dramatic, but at a time like that, who would not? Maybe it was because of those times when he escaped from his lessons, it did not seem so bad, or for the time when he adopted five stray cats without his parents' authorization, although that really did not seem like an answer, after all in the end he had to say goodbye to them, obviously making sure they were in good hands. No, no, no, no and no.

All that seemed to be minimal faults, but... _"Oh shit"_ he mentally complained to remember that, if his life had just turned into hell he could swear it was because of that day.

♛ - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - ☠

Days before his coronation, he was wandering around the castle, more specifically, the dungeons, that dismal place his parents had forbidden him to go, since there were only the worst criminals of the kingdom waiting for his future execution.

 _-If I rule this kingdom, I must at least know my castle, checkmate-_ he mention funny after beating, for the tenth time, his grandfather in chess _-what else could happen?-_ with an innocent smile, he had risen up ready to completely explore his home, listening behind only a sigh of resignation from his, currently, only family. Solomon, knew that his grandson had been born with an insatiable curiosity and, whatever he said, there was no way to stop him.

Before arriving at his happy destination, the young Mutou had decided to dress in the simplest way, maybe he could pass for a villager, he did it and was wandering by all the residence finding secret corridors, but there was nothing really interesting, there was only one place he wanted to go. And now it was there, it was really worse than he had imagined, it did not stop long when going through the jail cells, since most of them were the same type of criminal, pirates, he felt some pity for them, even when they only looked at him with hatred or let loose atrocities when they saw him. But he found something that caught his attention, someone better said.

Sitting in one of the decaying cells was a mysterious boy, his hair seemed to be similar to his own only had more blond strands and the tips of his hair were a reddish tone unlike his purple, did not seem to have a greater age that he  _"It's terrible"_ he thought, being executed at that age, it was just something horrible. Another difference he found was that his skin was darker than his. Yugi discovered that he was approaching when he was almost facing the bars, unlike the other inmates, he did not seem interested in him, or maybe he had not realized his presence.

He backed off, maybe he had already explored a lot for now

But just before he left heard a deep voice, which caused a chill to run from head to toe  _-I'm innocent-_ mentioned that peculiar prisoner, Yugi had not noticed when him was that he got up and approached as much as the bars allowed him to approach. It had not been a plea, it had not been a threat, it was a simple exclamation, which forced the future king to turn and face the stranger's gaze.

Yugi almost could not keep his eyes, the pirate's eyes, what he supposed was because of his clothes, they were scarlet red, they were bright, they hypnotized him, but to his great astonishment he did not look at him with anger, even through his almost inexpressive look, he could feel sadness and ¿honesty?

He was completely bewildered and the pirate must have easily read his confusion, because he looked away and muttered under his breath  _-I didn't kill him-_  that just baffled the boy even more, despite the aspect that would fit perfectly with that of a murderer, he felt he was telling the truth, he was not like the other prisoners, he really was innocent.

The amethyst-eyed boy nervously bit his lip, was about to do something stupid, very stupid. He went to the other side of the corridor where he found the keys to the cells, each one marked with the number of its corresponding grid, It only took him a few seconds to find the one he wanted and he ran to where the young pirate was.

 _-I believe you, go through the eastern part of the castle, there are only guards near the entrance but you can easily escape through the garden-_  he hastened to say, while his trembling hands opened the cell and with a metallic  _click_  the door opened releasing the another young man.

Yugi looked at him for a second and knew from his expression that he was about to say something, but no, his conscience would recriminate him even more if he spent more time there _-just go-_  he could not prevent a small smile from escaping him when the scarlet-eyed man nodded and ran in the direction of the exit. 

That day he really did not regret his peculiar encounter.

Maybe he should.

♛ - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - ☠   

 

 

A _-There it is!-_ followed by a _-catch him!-_ enough to get him out of his thoughts, back to his agony, but to his luck, he found an alley where he could hide easily, if his plan worked and he managed to go unnoticed, he would surely gain a few minutes to better plan what he would do now, and he did so. He covered himself with the first thing he found and prayed that his showy hair would not give him away.

Only when he saw that the guards, clueless, ran past his hiding place, the metallic sound of the armors and hasty steps became just a faint murmur, he realized he was holding his breath.

Yugi suspiró mientras se reclinaba en una pared tratando de recuperarse de su persecución _-I made it ...-_ he murmured with a small smile on his face, which soon became bitter when he remembered the reason for his escape.

Marik Ishtar _"That damn traitor"_   thought the young king, more with disappointment than with sadness. Again he had neglected himself, trusting blindly as usual, trusting in someone unknown and at what cost?

Everything, He had lost everything.

His kingdom, his castle, his crown, the loyalty of his people, and at this rate perhaps even his dignity. 

What was left? Only the feeling of helplessness, apart from a great emptiness. He felt betrayed, it was very stupid to bet with Marik, not only his riches, no, he had bet his position as king, but he won the boy with wheat-colored hair cleanly in all the games he proposed. But apparently he was not willing to retire without his prize, he found followers of the unknown guy among his royal guards, they did not take a minute to get in his way, threatening him with their weapons, but he was faster than them.

And he finish like this. He sat down somewhat in pain, his golden strands were stuck to his forehead by the sweat and his untamed hair was more disheveled than usual, his suit was in a terrible state, after having stumbled and collided it was logical that it was so dirty and torn, Apart from all that he had some scratches, he was a disaster, he was not very vain but he was sure that a king shouldn't not look like this. Maybe it was not anymore.

Minutes passed, which for Yugi were millennia, and he bought a kind of hood of a street vendor emerged out of nowhere near where he was. Fortunately, he accept without hesitation, the gold bracelet with which Yugi paid him, the seller left as fast as he arrived, surely thinking that he had completely cheated his buyer. However, the amethyst-eyed boy did not care about that, he had never liked all those trinkets, as he used to call them, that I had to use mandatorily for being royalty. But the truth is that those things were not his style.

He put on his hood and continued his escape, but unlike before, now he had time and a plan. 

It was something simple, he would go to the coast taking care not to find it and would take a boat, surely he could negotiate with jewelry again and he could get something that would take him far enough from the castle, once in a safe place, he would plan his return. Yep, very simple, as simple as going to the fucking moon.

He walk around for half an hour when the sound of the sea, illuminated his eyes, maybe he would achieve it. The pier was located after a kind of not very high ravine that faced directly to the open sea  _-It will be better not to risk-_  he muttered to himself, if it went straight to the dock it would be completely exposed and they would find it easily, so he opted to check the area from above to see that there was no danger nearby.

Determined he started, but suddenly he heard the noise caused by the guards too close, from shouts to even shots, he did not think twice, and undertook without looking back his career to the ravine, not realizing that he really was not the only one the guards were chasing.

In his career, the hood set free his wild hair, now he was definitely dead. But to his surprise it was not a real armor that he found in front of him. 

Yugi turned so quickly that he almost staggered from the momentum, but to his surprise it was not a real armor that he found in front of him.

He felt his heart stop when he met those reddish eyes looking directly at him, the boy possessor of these wore an elegant red pirate costume, almost too much to believe he was a pirate, but to contrast he wore black leather pants, which made his eyes stand out, she wore a hat that hid her wild hair, but her golden locks still framed her face, At his side he could see that he was carrying a sheath of a kind of pistol and, to finish, had a sword in his hand, common among pirates, but this one had a kind of hieroglyphics on the blade.

It was amazing.

Yugi had to blink several times before returning to reality, after having analyzed almost completely the already not so unknown dude. It seemed that again, as in their first meeting, he was trying to tell him something, but both looked in the direction where the guards were now, which for their misfortune, were only a few meters away from them, pointing them with their armory.

_-King Mutou, you'd better come with us-_ one traitor threatens firmly, after having taken a step forward, but before he could answer, the familiar voice of the pirate interrupted him.

 _-So king, huh-_  Yugi got upset when he noticed some amusement in what he said, but as he watched the other boy smile, he felt his cheeks burn  _-It seems that you are in many problems, little one-_

Maybe the gods did not hate him completely, after all, his **reunion**  with the boy he had freed was not something he would describe as unpleasant. _  
_

In fact, strange as it seemed, he was happy to find it. _  
_


	2. Resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the day two of Puzzle June Yay! (well maybe not but is the second chapter)
> 
> At first I decided not to mention Atem as such because he was supposed to be almost a complete stranger and I assumed it could be confusing for Yugi to ignore his name as he appeared so often in the text, I think it just complicates things haha.
> 
> Well that's it, enjoy the chapter!

 

 

_-More than I would like-_ Yugi replied surprised that those words came out of his mouth. In particular, he did not like the idea of dying at that moment, or at any time close in fact, but the situation gave him few options and the young stranger seemed to be exactly in the same situation, at another time he would surely have laughed at the irony of the moment, maybe it was his hairstyle that destined them to that terrible fate, something like a cursed hairstyle. It was funny if he thought it through, but right now he was too scared to even think about something.

He took a step back, feeling the breeze of the sea closer than ever. He hoped that if he closed his eyes long enough, he would wake up in his bed believing that he had just had the strangest dream of his life or at least all the threats would disappear. 

With every millisecond that her eyelids remained below, she felt her hope increase, giving her a little confidence, something she really needed that day. He took another step and stayed at the edge of the ravine, the sensation of vertigo put to the test the limits of his stupidity, but in the blink of an eye, literally, his hope fell to the ground when he saw that the same scene was still in front of him. Although he notice something strange the guards had stayed where they was stayed _"maybe they are afraid of heights"_  and the pirate was almost on the edge like him, but he was looking down, directly to the sea, with an expression that he could not read.

The guards retreated a few steps, they argued between murmurs, he could only hear between questions a thing  _-if he dies, we will also be dead-_ that is what sentenced the one who seemed to be the leader of the group in a very unfriendly way, the attitude of the fugitive king was completely ending the little patience he had left.

And he was not the only one who perceived that statement  _-You're lucky, they do not think to go near, apparently they need you alive-_ it seemed that the red-eyed man spoke to nothing, since his gaze was still fixed on the same point, maybe he was accidentally thinking out loud.

In another universe, one in which he would like to be.

Yugi would brace himself and jump down the ravine, fall into the water, magically dodge all the stones and end without any scratch, who knows and would even help the pirate again.

But no. This was not that universe.

In this universe there is something called force of gravity that causes all objects fall directly to the ground, do not fly, just fall, common sense or better said survival instinct, after everything the young king did was questionable that he had this first and, above all, a great possibility of dying when you fall from a great height, Yugi knew that perfectly.

Unfortunately, the pirate did not seem to be aware of it.

 _-But we do not need you alive, nameless pirate, the gallows awaits you-_  Sentenced one of the front guards approaching, pointing directly at the one mentioned with his weapon, oh definitely he shouldn't have done that. Apparently, they had just remembered that they were not just after the king, but they had no idea of the consequences they would have to face the young man.

 _-It's captain Yami for you, bilge rat-_ said the pirate in a stern voice, his eyes shone with pure anger. Yugi could only see a flash, before the head of the individual in front of him detach off his body, splashing him with some blood. 

He was in shock.

He turned instinctively to his right, where the pirate was, he noticed how this one was holding his cutlass covered in blood looking at the recent corpse of icy way. He had murdered him, the boy he had helped to escape was a murderer.

The next thing that happened happened so fast that he was barely aware of it.

 _-Hold your breath-_  it was the only thing the murderer whispered, before taking him by the arm and jumping, taking him with him. Yugi had the urge to scream but his voice was gone, he hear shots from a distance and almost seconds before hitting the water did what the other guy order.

In a miraculous way he was not hurt, nor the other guy, this one indicated with signs that they were kept under water while with a small knife cut off the palm of his hand and approached the surface enough, to finish dyeing that area of water red.

The sudden movement of the sea, separated them every second and caused that, by carelessness, Yugi hit his head with one of the stones with enough force to knock him unconscious. The last thing he could see was the pirate swimming towards him.

♛ - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - ☠

The salt water produced stinging in his hand.

But some bubbles rising to the surface alerted him to his little accomplice. Even so, this one only realizes that him is unconscious when he almost collides with him when approaching. He immediately took him in his arms and swam swiftly away from the area where they had fallen, he had to bring him to the surface.

 _-Blimey! we barely got out-_ Yami says, tired, they had surfaced inside a cave. He was used to the persecutions, but in his short life he had never had so many complications to flee. The unconscious boy did not make things easy.

A pang of fear attacked him. He looked so helpless, he could not leave it there and just leave.

He had decided, he would take it to his ship, it was the least he could do.

After having removed the water from his boots and released the fish that were trapped in his hat, he charged the young king and went to his cog. Anyone who knew him enough would know he was not going anywhere without his dear cog, The dark magician, that although it was too small to be considered a warship, It was perfect to get out of the most difficult situations.

The pirate placed the other boy in the boat on above some sacks with provisions and placed on it a kind of savannah, on which he put his hat on something wet, he did not want it to fly out in the breeze, besides, it was uncomfortable to wear it like that.

He grunted in frustration. Little by little he was more worried about the young Mutou's condition, according to his perspective, him breathed more and more slowly. Caring for people really did not see it as his cup of tea. 

He cut the rope that anchored the boat to the shore and set sail, with the wind in their favor once outside the cave, the dark magician traveled at great speed away from danger.

The pirate look at the child again, this one had a really innocent look _"How is it possible that someone like that existed in this cruel world?"_ he asked himself  _"How did it end like this?"_ Anxiety caused the minutes to pass so slowly that it seemed like it had magically frozen time. Even though he knew perfectly well that his main ship, along with his crew, were almost in front of him.

He had grown fond of him, it was inevitable, after all he had saved him from dance the hempen jig, even without even knowing his name. He couldn't help but smile, the lad was brave.

He looked at the king distractedly and only a chill returns him to reality, he realized that they are only a few fathoms from his ship, which was of enormous proportions compared to the dark magician.

The crew of the ship threw ropes, Yami secured his small ship with these to the side of the other.

He took Yugi in his arms again, this one unconsciously held the captain's hat, something that made things easier for him, and with the help of a kind of wooden bridge, it went up as usual, and without saying a word he went to his cabin, nobody dared to make a noise.

 _-Say to Mahad and Mana that I need them to come, immediately-_ he indicated and closed the door behind him just before the cover was filled with whispers. It was never a good sign that he asked them to come forward.

The captain carefully placed Yugi on his bed, Shortly after, his two doctors entered with an alarmed look at his presence.

♛ - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - ☠     

 

Yugi felt exhausted, too much to open his eyes.

But the incessants shoutings, that his mind could not process, forced him to do it. His view was somewhat clouded.

 _-How is it possible!? do you realize what you did!?-_  questioned the young woman with brown hair in the middle of an attack of what appeared to be anger and nerves, her furious gaze was still fixed Yami, while pack away what appeared to be medical equipment.

She kept screaming, but a twinge of pain in his head, prompted him to close his eyes again, it hurt too much to understand what was happening.

 _- Avast!- _sentenced a masculine voice unknown to him. He heard the sound of a door opening and closing with a bang. Now everything was silent, he felt calm.

But the poor captain was definitely not. After the verbal and even physical aggression on the part of Mana, that with zero kindness bandaged his hand, his torture was still standing. She did not even let him finish telling what had happened.

Even without words, Mahad certainly recriminated his actions with his usual look of disapproval and complete silence. Yami was living a hell. And all he could do was look at the ground frustrated.

 _- Aye, aye, next time I promise not to return-_ said trying to lighten up the atmosphere a bit, failure. However, there was something more important that occupied his mind than giving useless justifications for his actions. His gaze went to the other side of the room.

 _-is dead?-_ questioned, his voice left in evidence how worried he was, something that displeased him. Mahad frowned willing to answer, but a small whimper from the other side of the room interrupted him, they both looked over there _- ho! **revived!** -_ Yami said, stunned.

 _-At least you checked his pulse?-_ The doctor asked impassively, sighed with disappointment when noticing that the pirate only scratched the back of his neck, it had not crossed his mind at that moment _-Okay, he should stay at rest for at least the rest of the day, fortunately he only had a slight bruise he will have a headache, If that's all, I withdraw-_ he turned around and headed for the door.

_-Mahad!-_ He mentioned stopped and turned to see the ruby-eyed guy  _-tell to Mana ... I'm sorry and thank you, both-_ he smiled slightly at the words and just nodded before crossing the threshold, leaving the two boys with strange hair alone.

Immersed in a sepulchral silence, Yami did not notice that Yugi was sitting looking dazed around him. A few minutes passed before he left his thoughts.

 _- Ahoy! Matey-_ a warm smile appeared on him as he said those words, he got up addressing where the not-unconscious boy was  _-Welcome back to the world of the living-_  he sat at the foot of the bed, it was better to give some space to the boy not-dead _-would you be so kind to return my hat?-_

Yugi as lost as he was, didn't understand what the other said, when he under the look and noticed that he was clinging, his cheeks turned pink, all the pieces came together in his brain. Something fearful offered the hat to the boy in front of him, he put it on as soon as he took it, said something, the one with the amethyst eyes supposed that it was a gratefulness, he still did not feel completely good.

_-It looks like you're still stunned, Mahad said you should rest, I will give you a summary of what happened-_ he said quietly, the young king could only nod in response although not very convinced  _-To begin with, we fell from the ravine, my fault, you hit your head, you almost drowned, I saved you and brought you to my ship. I think that's all. Oh by the way, Now you're theoretically dead or that's what those guards believe, any questions?-_

Yugi was thunderstruck  _\- W-what? Me, how am I supposed to come back?-_ he muttered more to him, it was difficult to process all the recent information. 

 _-Well, little king, it's too early to elaborate **resurrection** plans, I insist you must rest-_ he looked at something confused when the this one's cheeks turned rosy, maybe he had a fever.

Yami got up and sat next to Yugi putting his hand on his forehead, maybe he was not a medical expert, however, he supposed he could easily identify something as simple as a fever, but apparently the boy was normal.

The pirate noticed the bright amethyst eyes watching him expectantly and a prick of nerves invaded him, he averted his eyes, muttering in embarrassment _-apparently it's not a fever-_

Again the dense silence flooded the room.

A few minutes passed and this time Yugi felt it was his duty to break it.

 _-Then Yami, right?-_ said the little one fearful  _-I mean, Captain Yami-_ the murder scene was still fresh in his memory, warning him to be careful, he could not trust in a moment like that  _\- Tha-thanks for saving me-_  his voice became weaker as he said the last word.

Out of all things, he chuckled, his laughter was something Yugi would have liked if it was not for he feared for his life  _-King Mutou, I think I was inconsiderate not to present myself better before-_ the cheeks of the aforementioned were completely dyed red when he took his hand delicately and kissed her _-My name is Atem Sennen, captain of the ship known as Slifer to which nothing can be compared and his crew, but let us leave all those formalities-_  He winked at him? oh for the Heart of the cards, he really had done it, if he kept on like this the blushing boy would seriously die of shame  _-Can you call me Atem, your majesty-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cog = smaller war ship  
> Aye = affirmation, yes.  
> Avast! = A command meaning stop or desist, from the Italian "basta", meaning stop.  
> Dance the hempen jig = To be executed by hanging.  
> Cutlass = Type of sword used by the pirates  
> Bilge rat = An insulting name given by a pirate.  
> Fathoms = is a minimum unit of the nautical system, equivalent to: 2 yards  
> Ho!- used to express surprice or joy.  
> Ahoy, Matey = Hello, my friend! 
> 
> According to my little knowledge, usually, the pirates used some kind of nickname that could be an abbreviation of their name or it could be something totally different.
> 
>  
> 
> This particular topic was complicated so maybe I didn't do justice to "resurrection" I'm sorry
> 
> Please feel free to share your thoughts on this story. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well I can not assure update very often, or follow all the topics but I will try.
> 
> Please feel free to comment, criticize or advise in the comment section, or you can look for me in nameless-violinist in tumblr to find possible progress, or know more about my work.


End file.
